pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bereft/Transcript
(Scene opens on Artemis with handmade wings. Chimchar is on her back, with Aphrodite standing behind them.) Aphrodite: ''(worried) Artemis, you shouldn't! '''Artemis: '(She runs off and jumps off the cliff) ''OLLEY OLLEY OXEN- ''(Artemis thumps into the cliff wall) (Everyone flinched in pain as Artemis smacked into a cliff wall) Artemis: 'Oww... ''(She falls to the ground unconscious) (Artemis's Chimchar and Quincy's Quilava looked down on Artemis disdainfully.) (Aphrodite jumps off and checks on Artemis.) '''Aphrodite: ''(calling) Artemis is just unconscious! I think! ''(Artemis stirs and moans) '' '''Artemis: '''Oww... My arm... '''Quincy's Quilava: '"Quilava, Quil Quil Quilava lava" (Because you were being stupid, you hurt yourself.) Artemis: ''(She gets up and rounds on Quilava) (crying) Would you STOP endlessly criticizing me?! ''(She runs off crying) Aphrodite: 'Artemis, wait! ''(She runs after her sister) 'Quincy's Quilava: '"Quilava quil quil?" (Was it something I said?) (Artemis runs to a lake, where she sits down on a log. She picks up a rock.) '''Artemis: ''(monotone) I dub you my relationship with Athena. ''(She throws the rock and picks up another) (same monotone) ''I dub you my relationship with Quincy. ''(She throws the rock. This goes on with Aphrodite, Chimchar, and finally Chili. Artemis looks at her reflection, seeing her tears fall onto it.) ???: '''"Slug?" '''Artemis: ''(She hides her tearstained face with her hands in an effort to hide her emotions from herself. However, she begins crying and opens her hands. Artemis sits on a log and lets tears fall onto her jeans.)'' (The Pokemon slithered over to a crying Artemis) Artemis: ''(She looks over) Huh? What are you? ''(She touches the Pokémon) ''OW! Man, you're hot! ''(Athena and the gang was hiding in a bush) Quincy: Poor Artemis... Quncy's Quilava: "Quil....." (Yep.....) Artemis: '''Huh? ''(She looks over at the bush and gets a look as if forming a plan) ''Hmm.... '''Aphrodite: ''(hissing) Ow! Chili! '''Chili: '(hissing) ''Not like there's a lot of room! '''Athena: '(angry hissing) ''Both of you shut up, for the love of Dialga! She'll hear us! '''Quincy: '''Look, there's a Pokemon on Artemis's lap. ''(Athena scans it) Athena's Pokédex: '''Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. Slugma have intensely hot magma which circulates throughout their bodies carrying nutrients and oxygen to their organs. '''Artemis: ''(from behind, hanging from a tree) So that's why it's so hot! ''(Everyone but Artemis and Slugma all jumped in shock, startled) Everyone but Artemis: GAAAACK! Quincy's Quilava: 'QUIL QUILAVA!!! ("DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!") '''Artemis: '''Guys, your reactions are priceless, you know that? '''Slugma: '''Slug ma! (I agree!) '''Quincy: '''Looks like you caught a new Pokemon, is that right? '''Artemis: '''Yup! Meet Slugma! ''(All the Pokémon happily greet Slugma) '''Artemis: ''(Slugma is crawling all over Quilava) How come Quilava isn't getting hurt? '''Athena: '''Artemis, if you had any sort of brain- '''Artemis: '''Kindly shut your mouth. '''Quincy: '(explaining to Artemis) That's because Quilava's a Fire type. Also, look! (Quincy shows Quilava's entry) Quincy's Pokedex: Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon. Its body is covered with fire-proof fur and can withstand any Fire-type attack. Artemis: 'Cool! ''(Cassidy and Butch come along.) '''Quincy: '''Cassidy....! '''Aphrodite: '''And.... Bull? '''Butch: '''THE NAME IS BUUUUUUUTCH! '''Cassidy: ''(She throws a blaster ball at them and it explodes, causing the gang to fly through the air)'' Quincy: ''(while flying in the air)'' How odd, I thought this was all Professor Simba's ideas! (She hears a phone ring) Quincy: ''(answers it)'' Hello? Professor Namba: 'IT'S NAMBA!!!! '''Quincy: '''NO NEED TO SHOOOOOOOUT! ''(She realizes she is alone as she faceplants into sand. Everything goes black.) '???: '''Quil? QUIL? (What happened?) '???: 'Pan Sear? (What's wrong?) '???: 'Prin plup plup? (You okay?) ''(Cut to Artemis lying in the sand. She wakes up.) '''Artemis: '''Uggghhh.... Where am I? '''Aphrodite's Smoochum: '''Smoo... Smoo... SMOOCHUUUUUM!! (Wh... Wh.... WAAAAAAA!!) '''Chili's Pichu: '''Pichu? Pi... Pi... PICHUUUUUUU! (Huh? But... But... WAAAAAA!) '''Artemis: ''(She groans in annoyance)'' (Cut to Quincy lying in the sand. She wakes up and moaning by rubbing her head) Quincy: 'What happened? ''(She sees Aphrodite standing on a dune.) ''Hey, maybe she knows! ''(Quincy runs over to Aphrodite.) '''Aphrodite: ''(She turns around.) Who are you? '''Quincy: '''Quincy. Know how to get out of here? ''(Cue to Pokemon's POV) Quincy's Quilava: 'This is bad, both Quincy and Aphrodite have both developed amnesia. '''Artemis's Pansear: '''Look, all I wanna do right now is find a same person, ok? '''Athena's Prinplup: '''I worry for everyone's safety. '''Quincy's Eevee: '''Ralts, can you use any Psychic powers to track down any of our Pokemon we see? ''(Ralts nodded and spoke) 'Athena's Ralts: '''Hmm... I see.... I see Pichu....and Chimchar....and Slugma too! ''(The Pokémon run in the direction of Pichu.) 'Quincy's Eevee: '''He's crying! '''Chili's Pichu: '''I-I'm scared! I don't know where Chili is and Artemis is acting weird! ''(He buries his face into Ralts' "dress", sobbing loudly) '''Quincy's Quilava: '''Chimchar, Slugma, are you two okay? '''Artemis's Chimchar: ''(He groans) Pichu wouldn't shut UP! But yeah, we're cool. '''Quincy's Eevee:' What about you, Slugma?